


Pack Mom

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Sterek Drabbles [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: “I really can’t believe you all think of me as your pack mom! What did I do to deserve that?”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981733
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Pack Mom

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own this, Jeff Davis does. I'm just playing.
> 
> \--
> 
> Written for Sterek drabbles: December 18/20: _spicy, realize, repeat_

“I really can’t believe you all think of me as your pack mom! What did I do to deserve that?” Stiles asked as he placed the food on the table. “I mean, every one of you repeated to me how good I am as pack mom, but is that all I am to you?” he added.

Derek started eating but soon realized that there was something wrong with the food.

“Stiles, what did you put in this?” he demanded.

“Why, is it too spicy for your wolfy taste buds?” Stiles asked.

“YES!” the whole pack replied, all glaring at him.


End file.
